


Juntos a nunca jamás.

by ilianabanana



Series: Once upon a dream. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Disney, Fluff, M/M, Peter Pan - Freeform, Romance, Scorbus, fairy tale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Adaptación de la película Peter Pan de Disney
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Once upon a dream. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654618
Kudos: 14





	Juntos a nunca jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot forma parte de la antlogía Once upon a dream. Las parejas y los cuentos fueron elegidos por los lectores por medio de dos encuestas. 
> 
> Todas las historias pueden leerse de forma independiente.

Las palabras en tinta negra eran escritas una a una en el trozo de papel que tenía frente a él. Su caligrafía, impecable, plasmaba todas sus ideas y las materializaba de forma ordenada. Era como si dentro de su cabeza todas las ideas corrieran en círculos al mismo tiempo y solo fuese capaz de ordenarlas cuando las volvía de papel y tinta.

Sus labios se movían de manera casi imperceptible. Susurraba las palabras que quería escribir para asegurarse de que sonaban bien y que era entendible cada frase que se moldeaba a su merced.

— _...voló por sobre la laguna al tiempo que una de las sirenas lo saludaba efusivamente, con su cabello rubio empapado sobre su rostro y sus brillantes ojos azules, coquetos,_ _atrayéndolo_ _hacia la roca..._

Escribía.

Se encontraba dentro de su habitación, el ruido en la sala de estar era demasiado como para poder concentrarse y de todas formas su cuarto era su santuario de inspiración y paz. Lo único que se escuchaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes era el rasgueo de su pluma contra el papel y de vez en cuando, el sonido de las hojas del árbol de su jardín agitándose por la brisa de primavera. Había pensado en cerrar la ventana, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que _él_ volviera a por lo que se había dejado la noche anterior y no quería obstaculizar su camino.

Escuchó pasos cruzar por fuera de su habitación, la pesada puerta de madera apenas dejaba pasar el mínimo de ruido, lo que significaba que su padre o estaba enojado o frustrado o estresado y que aquello era la razón por la que pisaba tan fuerte.

Pasos, pasos, pasos. Scorpius intentó ignorarlo.

Incrementó su velocidad de escritura, la mano le dolería después, tal vez, pero ahora le urgía terminar con su nuevo pequeño proyecto. Sus susurros se volvieron un relato a voz media y la historia seguía avanzando en su imaginación demasiado rápido como para disminuir el movimiento de la pluma sobre el papel. Solo un poco más, un poquito más y estaría terminado.

El ruido en la habitación de al lado le sobresaltó. Era como si su padre, cansado de lo que fuese que lo tenía tan alterado, hubiese decidido derribar el enorme armario que había pertenecido a sus abuelos y luego, hubiera destrozado cada uno de los recipientes de cristal con productos de belleza de su madre.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo se suponía que terminaría su obra maestra en ese estado?

—... _el agua era clara, tan clara que se podía apreciar el grácil nado de las sirenas aún por debajo de los ocho metros de profundidad..._

Un golpe.

—... _La mayor de las hermanas sirenas se acercó hasta el muchacho y se inclinó para intentar besarlo pero él..._

Un golpe aún más fuerte.

— _pero él, confundido, se apartó y..._

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Scorpius saltó en su asiento por el susto y los pasos de su padre resonaron en todo el cuarto cuando él cerró los ojos. Lo que sea que estuviese a punto de escribir se desvaneció de su cabeza, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Bueno, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó gentilmente a su padre que ya había comenzado a revolver sus cajones a toda velocidad.

—Mis gemelos de oro, no los encuentro —respondió rápidamente, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Scorpius vio a su padre, Draco, ir de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, sacando sus prendas de los cajones y derribando sus libros de sus estantes. Hubiera estado a punto de gritar horrorizado por el desastre que acaba de ser creado en su siempre pulcra habitación, pero su pobre padre lucía tan desesperado que no se atrevió a hacerlo. En lugar de eso, permaneció en su escritorio, quietecito, intentando no estorbar en lo más mínimo la tarea de Draco por recuperar sus gemelos de oro.

Un libro voló por aquí y una libreta salió volando por allá. Su tablero de ajedrez, con todo y piezas terminó en el suelo y su gata se erizó cuando su padre accidentalmente le pisó la cola en su carrera por hacerse con sus piezas invaluables de joyería.

Draco finalmente terminó de arrasar con toda la habitación, pero justo cuando su hijo estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado porque su padre no se había si quiera acercado a su escritorio, éste lo hizo. El mayor de los Malfoy tomó sin cuidado la libreta donde hasta hacía unos segundos su hijo había estado escribiendo el último de sus cuentos. La libreta salió volando y la tinta fue derramada sin querer mientras el pequeño cajón del escritorio (cerrado bajo llave) intentaba ser abierto.

—Papá, no están aquí —dijo Scorpius sumisamente mientras recogía su libreta del suelo.

La tinta no había terminado de secar por lo que la última página era un conjunto de manchas de tinta.

—¡Astoria! —exclamó Draco antes de salir disparado de la habitación.

El joven heredero de los Malfoy suspiró pesadamente. Su habitación parecía haber sido destrozado por un huracán. Se acercó hasta su escritorio y con un trapito que encontró entre el desastre limpió la tinta. Esperaba tener más guardada en algún lado.

Pasó minutos enteros recogiendo el enorme desastre que su padre había causado. Por lo que podía escuchar (ahora que la puerta estaba abierta), Draco no se había hecho con sus gemelos y seguía causando estragos. Su madre parecía ir detrás de él, recordándole que sería más difícil encontrar nada con la casa boca abajo, pero como cada que su padre estaba apurado, no aparecía oír y los cajones siendo azotados seguían escuchándose.

Scorpius colocó su libreta en su escritorio y pasó página una vez que la tinta terminó por secarse, tendría que volver a escribir completamente la escena de las sirenas pero, aunque tal vez debía estar un poquito enojado con su padre, no podía, después de todo, Draco no había querido echarlo a perder, ni si quiera estaba seguro de que su padre estuviera al tanto de su sueño de ser escritor y cuentista.

—Oh no... ¿también aquí? —preguntó la voz de su madre y él asintió con una sonrisa de resignación—. Creo que no quiero entrar a mi habitación... —agregó levantando la ropa de Scorpius que había terminado en el suelo.

—No, no quieres —le aseguró el muchacho—. Escuché que rompía tus perfumes y cremas.

Astoria suspiró dramáticamente pero no se detuvo en su tarea de ordenar la habitación de su hijo.

—Está algo estresado por la cena, es muy importante, tu padre no quiere perder ningún detalle.

—Qué extraño, a mí me pareció que había perdido la cabeza.

Astoria rio, con aquella risa que todos aseguraban era angelical y que a Scorpius lograba tranquilizarlo en los peores momentos.

—¿Cómo va ese último cuento? —le preguntó entonces, cerrando uno de los cajones.

—Podría ir mejor, las sirenas son un problema.

—¿Sirenas? —preguntó Draco entrando de nuevo a la habitación, dispuesto a volver a revolver todo con tal de encontrar sus gemelos—. ¿No estás bastante grande para hablar de sirenas?

Scorpius se tensó, avergonzado, no muy seguro de querer revelar su afición secreta a su padre quién insistía en que debía dejar las niñerías de lado y crecer. Astoria le miró y le sonrió, como animándolo a tomar la oportunidad.

—Sí, sirenas, ya sabes, las chicas que...

—Sé lo que son las sirenas, Scorpius —le interrumpió su padre—. Lo que no entiendo —dijo volviendo a abrir uno de los cajones— es porque pierdes tu tiempo con sirenas y hadas y piratas, tienes ya quince años, a tu edad me encontraba leyendo importantes tomos de economía no todos esos... —se acercó a su repisa, tomando con algo de asco un libro de cuentos— cuentos y fantasías absurdas.

—Oh... bueno —Scorpius miró a su madre quién volvió a animarlo a hablar—. Sucede que, yo pensé que, tal vez, no sé, padre, no quiera manejar la fábrica y tal vez quería dedicarme a ser cuentista.

Draco se detuvo justo antes de abrir las puertas del armario de Scorpius. En silencio le miró y el joven rubio creyó que se desmayaría de los nervios.

Entonces Draco se rio.

Se rio tan fuerte que Scorpius se sobresaltó y Astoria frunció el ceño. Parecía que toda la prisa que Draco había acumulado se había desvanecido y ahora solo le importaba seguir carcajeándose por lo que, a sus oídos, era el comentario más graciosísimo que su querido hijo hubiera dicho nunca.

Scorpius se encogió en su lugar mientras sentía sus orejas y mejillas colorarse por la vergüenza. Apretó los labios hasta hacerlos desaparecer de su rostro y agachó la mirada donde sus pies descalzos. No se atrevía a mirar a su padre cuya risa comenzaba a desaparecer gradualmente, como si acabase de comprender que aquello no era una broma, ni tampoco se atrevió a volver a abrir los ojos. La vergüenza le había llenado hasta el punto de querer hacerlo llorar, pero se recordó que ya era un muchacho grande y que llorar era para niños pequeños.

—No —dijo entonces la voz de su padre—. Lo siento Scorp, pero no puedo consentirlo, ¿escritor? Eso ni siquiera es un trabajo de verdad, lo es aún menos si escribes sobre temas tan... tontos e infantiles. Definitivamente no.

—Draco... —intentó intervenir su madre.

—No, Astoria, he dejado que el muchacho hiciese su voluntad casi siempre, he dejado que lo consintieras hasta el punto de lo ridículo, pero definitivamente no voy a dejar que eche a perder su futuro, Scorpius va a manejar la fábrica, como lo hizo mi abuelo, como lo hizo mi padre y como lo he hecho yo y es mi última palabra. Es hora de que madures —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a él— y sumiéndote en fantasías tontas no vas a lograrlo, hijo.

Scorpius se quedó de pie frente a su escritorio hasta que los pasos de su papá se escucharon salir de la habitación. El rubio podía sentir la mirada de su madre sobre él, pero no se atrevió a corresponderle, temeroso de romper a llorar por la simpatía que vería reflejada en ellos. Cuando Astoria finalmente decidió rendirse y salir de su habitación, Scorpius dejó escapar una pequeña lagrimita que escurrió por su pálida mejilla.

Draco no volvió a intentar desmantelar la casa en busca de sus gemelos y pronto el joven heredero de los Malfoy escuchó la puerta principal siendo abierta y cerrada. Sus padres se habían marchado finalmente a la fiesta.

Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre su escritorio y viendo lo tarde que era decidió irse a acostar. Cerró con cuidado la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y desganado caminó hasta su cama.

Jamás, en su corta vida, se había sentido tan desdichado.

Apagó la lámpara de gas y echándole un último vistazo a su manuscrito que aún descansaba en su escritorio suspiró y se metió entre las sábanas.

No se molestó en cerrar la ventana.

Dormir jamás le había costado tanto trabajo y las pesadillas que tuvo cuando lo logró no ayudaban en absoluto. Decepcionar a su padre jamás le había gustado, había trabajado toda su vida para complacerle, por que Draco era un buen padre y Scorpius debía ser un buen hijo, aún si eso significaba renunciar a sus sueños. Tal vez, después de todo, su padre tendría razón y ser cuentista era solo una fase infantil que olvidaría en cuanto descubriera el maravilloso mundo de los adultos.

—Despierta... —dijo un susurro. Scorpius, entre el mundo del sueño y la realidad no obedeció—. Despierta —repitió ahora más fuerte y claro.

Scorpius se forzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cansado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo forzó a levantarse.

—Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo —le apremió—. Debemos marcharnos.

Scorpius, desorientado como estaba solo atinó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama y tallarse los ojos para despejarse la vista. Soltó un bostezo y quiso volver a acurrucarse en su cama pero una fuerte sacudida en todo su cuerpo le hizo sobresaltar.

—¡Vamos! —le exigió aquella voz y Scorpius miró por primera vez al intruso.

Cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes cual esmeralda, cuerpo delgado y de estatura claramente más bajita que la suya. Vestía unas extrañas ropas hechas con hojas verdes que resaltaban su mirada y parecía tan impaciente que Scorpius se avergonzó de haberlo hecho esperar.

—Albus Potter... —Dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

—El mismo, ahora toma esto —le estrelló contra el pecho una de sus gabardinas de casimir y un par de zapatos—. Nos vamos, Scorpius.

Y comenzó a arrastrarlo a través de la habitación.

—Entonces eres de verdad... —dijo con asombro mientras se colocaba los zapatos y la gabardina, sin molestarse en quitarse el pijama.

—¿Lo dudabas? No dejas de escribir cuentos sobre mí.

—Esto debe ser un sueño... mi padre dice que...

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó exasperado—. ¡Ni lo menciones! Él es la razón por la que debemos marcharnos.

—¿Mi padre?

—¡Él quiere que crezcas! —expresó como si aquello fuese una blasfemia—. Yo no puedo permitir semejante atrocidad, Scorpius, como comprenderás. Así que nos marchamos.

Albus le extendió una mano.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —le preguntó tomando su mano, no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero demasiado enojado con su padre como para quedarse.

—A nunca jamás, claro está —le sonrió ampliamente y Scorpius sintió que se sonrojaba.

Albus Potter, era mucho más guapo en persona que en su imaginación.

—Tengo tu sombrero —dijo entonces, recordándolo—. Mi gata lo trajo el otro día y yo pensé lo querrías de vuelta. Por supuesto que imaginé que sería tuyo porque es idéntico a tus ropas, mi madre me dijo que era posible y yo lo guardé por si tú... —se sonrojó y Albus sonrió aún más.

—Gracias —respondió—. Pero he decidido dejar de usarlo, siempre lo pierdo.

—De acuerdo, bien —se aclaró la garganta— entonces...

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, claro.

Albus volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente y Scorpius sintió que su corazón comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro dentro de su pecho. Jamás se había sentido así, generalmente era torpe y malo expresándose verbalmente, pero con Albus Potter sonriéndole de aquella manera la sensación de torpeza se incrementaba en un mil por ciento. Las rodillas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban y la necesidad de sonreír estúpida e irracionalmente le inundaba.

Pronto llegó a una conclusión, Albus le gustaba.

Y solo se podía hacer una cosa en estos casos.

—¿Albus? —preguntó cuándo el chico se acercó a la ventana por la que seguramente había entrado. Él le miró—. ¿Sabes lo que es un beso? —Albus frunció el ceño. Claramente no lo sabía—. ¿Quieres que te muestre lo que es?

Albus sonrió y Scorpius volvió a derretirse.

—Si es tan fantástico como tus cuentos, claro.

Scorpius sonrió, halagado, no sabía si a Albus realmente le gustaban sus historias por su talento o porque todos sus cuentos trataban de él y sus aventuras en nunca jamás. No importaba realmente, se sentía bien que alguien apreciara su trabajo y no tuviera vergüenza de expresarlo, sobre todo con aquella manera tan fresca que Albus Potter tenía para hablar.

Albus se quedó de pie frente a él y el corazón de Scorpius comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. El rubio se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y Albus no dejó de mirarlo, realmente curioso. Aquel iba a ser su primer beso e iba a ser con el héroe que hasta hacía un par de horas había pensado era fuente de su imaginación. Se inclinó hacia adelante, temeroso de pedirle a Albus que cerrara los ojos y se arrepintiera.

Sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de gelatina.

El aliento de Albus contra sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo emanando algo casi mágico. Entrecerró los ojos lentamente, solo un poco y entonces cerró la distancia entre ellos.

—¡Auch! —exclamó cuando un tirón en el cabello le hizo retroceder.

—¡Delphi! —Exclamó Albus levitando sobre el suelo y comenzando a perseguir una estela de luz que volaba a toda velocidad por la habitación—. ¡No tienes que ser tan maleducada, Scorpius es buena persona!

Scorpius se sobó la nuca con un gesto de incomodad en el rostro y giró para encarar al ser que le había lastimado. Ahí sobre su escritorio, un hada realmente pequeña le miraba con el rostro enrojecido por la furia. Su cabello era plateado y las puntas presumían un precioso color azul eléctrico que combinaba con el vestido miniatura que le envolvía. Era preciosa, pero también parecía huraña y muy, muy celosa.

—Un hada... —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Albus sonrió orgulloso.

—Tu escribes y cuentas cuentos sobre todos nosotros y parece que no te terminas de creer que existimos.

—¡Es que es tan extraño!

—Y espera a que veas a las sirenas ¡a los indios!

—¿Podemos?

—Por supuesto, solo necesitamos... —miró alrededor de la habitación y salió volando en dirección a Dlephini, el hada, a la que tomó con brusquedad entre sus dedos y regresó volando solo para esparcir polvos de hada sobre el rubio quién estornudó cuando los polvillos le entraron por la nariz —¡Polvo de hada! —exclamó.

Scorpius miraba fascinado las motitas de luz dorada que se extendían alrededor de él. Delphi no estaba contenta pero aquello no podía importarle menos, porque en menos de lo que podía decir "hada" su cuerpo había comenzado a levitar, flotando como un globo.

La sensación de felicidad comenzó a evaporarse cuando se percató de que no podía controlar su vuelo.

—Albus... no puedo, no puedo controlarlo.

Albus soltó una carcajada burlona.

—No seas tonto, solo debes desearlo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. A lo largo de su vida le habían llamado de muchas maneras, pero tonto jamás.

A Delphi su enojo le hizo gracia.

Sin embargo, cuando había estado a punto de abrir la boca para replicar y su cuerpo ya se encontraba chocando contra el techo, Albus acudió a su rescate, tomándolo de la mano, aun sonriendo. Le ayudó a acomodar su cuerpo y a bajar un par de metros hasta que Scorpius estuvo seguro de que podía controlarlo.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó aun sujetando su mano.

Scorpius se vio tentado a mentir para que no lo soltara, pero un Malfoy debía ser orgulloso e independiente así que asintió con seriedad y Albus se apartó y voló hasta la ventana.

Con una sonrisa cómplice y un breve comentario sobre la segunda estrella a la derecha, Scorpius se encontró siguiendo a Albus Potter a través del cielo nocturno londinense. Por un breve fragmento de segundo su mente había viajado hacia sus padres quienes seguramente se preocuparían al volver y no encontrarlo en su cama, pero fue hasta que divisó la isla de nunca jamás que la culpa de haberse marchado sin dejar una nota fue casi insoportable.

Albus se lo había llevado de Londres con la única intención de no dejarlo crecer, porque le gustaban sus cuentos y él se había marchado porque no había soportado que su padre menospreciara sus sueños de ser escritor de cuentos infantiles.

Definitivamente no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo.

Frente a él, Albus Potter volaba majestuosamente, surcando el cielo como si fuese dueño de éste. Reía a carcajadas escandalosas mientras el hada tintineaba algo que él (Scorpius) no comprendía. Sus mejillas rojas por la brisa lo hacían lucir sumamente atractivo y Scorpius no pudo evitar mandar el tema de sus padres a lo profundo de su mente y dejar que se colocara como prioridad la manera en que el viento desarreglaba (aún más) el cabello del líder de los niños perdidos.

Era extraño que solo unos minutos atrás, en Londres, era de noche y en ese momento parecían estar disfrutando de una mañana especialmente agradable y soleada que hacía que Potter brillara con más fuerza (al menos a ojos de Scorpius)

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó Albus abrazándolo con fuerza y desviando su trayectoria de vuelo.

Los piratas habían disparado una bala de cañón contra él y ni si quiera se había percatado de ello.

Fascinado observó el barco que se levantaba cerca de la costa de la isla, con sus velas blancas percudidas y su bandera con una calavera ondeando en el mástil más alto. Desde donde se encontraba —escondido tras una nube— apenas y podía distinguir a los piratas furiosos que no dejaban de arremeter contra ellos.

—Delphi, lleva a Scorpius con el resto, yo me encargaré de Cara Rajada.

Scorpius miró al hada resoplar y emprender vuelo en dirección al norte pero justo cuando se disponía a seguirla, ella aumentó la velocidad y seguirle el rastro pronto dependió de la estela de polvos mágicos que Delphi dejaba detrás de ella.

Era obvio que no simpatizaba con Scorpius.

—¡Espera! —le gritaba—. ¡Por favor señorita hada!

Pero era inútil porque Delphi parecía decidida a dejarlo perderse en aquellas tierras desconocidas.

Descendió un poco, siguiendo el rastro de polvillo de hada, internándose entre los árboles y las plantas del bosque.

Y entonces ¡PUM!, algo le golpeó en la cabeza.

Scorpius comenzó a caer como en cámara lenta. Aturdido sentía como el viento rodeaba su cuerpo y la sensación en su estómago de estar perdiendo altura le invadió. Quería gritar, asustado, pero el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo casi inconsciente. No lo había visto venir, de haberlo hecho seguramente habría esquivado aquello que él creía, había sido una roca, una especialmente grande.

Y entonces la caída se detuvo.

—Muy valiente, no gritaste ni un poco —le dijo Albus y él solo pudo sonreír.

Albus lo dejó a salvo en el suelo.

—¿¡Quién ha sido?! —gritó hacia un montón de arbustos.

De ellos, salieron un montón de niños a los que Scorpius no había ni detectado.

—¡He sido yo! —dijo orgullosos un niño pequeño de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo.

—¡Que mentira! —intervino un niño rubio de ojos grises.

—¡Silencio, Hugo, Lorcan! —intervino Albus—. ¡No entiendo que los ha poseído para hacer tal barbaridad, pero pudieron haberlo matado ¡Scorpius es de los nuestros, bola de idiotas!

—Ha sido cosa de Delphi —intervino la que parecía ser la única chica del grupo. Su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos marrones —. Ella nos ha dicho que has ordenado que derribáramos al intruso.

Albus buscó con ojos furiosos al hada que, descarada, se miraba las uñas, descansando sobre una hoja.

—¿Eso es verdad? —le preguntó y el hada tintineó—. Conspirar contra los nuestros es muy grave, Delphi y lo sabes —ella respondió con otro tintineo—. ¡Por supuesto que es de los nuestros! —ella tintineó con furia—. ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Estás desterrada, Delphi! ¡De por vida!

—¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado duro? De por vida es mucho tiempo... —intervino Scorpius, sujetando la mano de Albus.

Delphi levantó vuelo.

—¡Una semana, entonces! —le gritó Albus antes de que el hada se perdiera entre los árboles. Se volvió hacia el rubio—. Ven, voy a presentarte —dijo ignorando completamente la furia del hada—. Estos de aquí son Hugo, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Teddy y James. Pero supongo que ya debes saberlo porque bueno, tú haces cuentos sobre nosotros.

Scorpius miró al grupo de niños que se había reunido junto a ellos. Iban de los nueve a los quince años, ninguno parecía mucho más grande. Parecían sumamente apenados por haber intentado asesinarlo pero él intentó sonreírles para darles a entender que estaba bien.

—No nos dijiste que traerías a uno nuevo —dijo Lily.

—Es por que no planeaba hacerlo —respondió Albus. Luego bajó la voz a casi un susurro—. Lo hice porque su padre quiere que crezca... Y además, es realmente bueno contando cuentos.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó Scorpius por primera vez. No lo había pensado pero ciertamente se le antojaba extraño.

Albus se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Yo... voy todas las noches a escuchar cuando lees lo que escribes —confesó en voz tan baja que Scorpius se preguntó si lo había entendido bien—. ¡Bien! ¡Hora de un paseo! —todos exclamaron "¡Yay!"—. Niños perdidos, vayan a territorio indio y despejen el área, Scorpius querrá ver primero a las sirenas.

Albus no esperó una respuesta, tomó a Scorpius de la mano y levantó vuelo con él. El rubio vio a los niños perdidos echar a correr en diferentes direcciones hasta que parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y siguieron un solo camino. Scorpius sonrió ante la espontaneidad con la que actuaban.

Él jamás había sido así de libre.

Al haber nacido dentro de una familia adinerada y de buenos modales, habían cosas que Scorpius podía hacer y otras que no. No era que sus padres se lo impusieran ni mucho menos, pero el rubio siempre había querido cumplir con los estándares de sus padres y siempre se había esforzado por ser el hijo ideal. Su abuelo, Lucius, estaba muy orgulloso de ello e incluso solía decir que se portaba mejor que Draco a su edad, pero a Scorpius Malfoy lo único que le importaba era que su papá se sintiera orgulloso de él. No podía saltar en los charcos de lodo ni ensuciar las ropas por las que su padre trabajaba tan arduamente días y noches y fines de semana, podía pasear por el parque y sentarse bajo un árbol a leer, pero no podía salir corriendo tras el señor de los helados o acariciar a algún perrito callejero (aunque a veces, cuando solo estaba junto a su madre, podía).

La mano de Albus apretó la suya suavemente para llamar su atención. Scorpius suponía que su expresión había revelado sus amargos sentimientos así que simplemente le sonrió a su acompañante. Era tan raro que se sintiera completamente a gusto con un completo extraño y sin embargo era así, Albus le hacía sentir.

—Esta noche, cuando vayamos al cuartel, podrías contarnos otro de tus cuentos.

—¿Uno más sobre las aventuras de Albus Potter?

—Por supuesto —sonrió ampliamente, de manera infantil—. Incluso podrías, no lo sé, agregar un nuevo personaje, un chico, un chico rubio y de ojos grises.

—Y podríamos llamarlo Scorpius —dijo divertido.

—Y tal vez... bueno, Scorpius podría enseñarle a Albus finalmente que es un beso.

Scorpius se sonrojó y asintió en silencio. La inocencia de Albus le alteraba sin duda.

Llegaron a la laguna de las sirenas a duras penas, el efecto del polvo de hada se había acabado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Scorpius, aunque Albus no parecía necesitar dichos polvos para volar cual libre ave.

El lugar era precioso, tal cual el rubio lo había imaginado, una laguna enorme, rodeada de flores y plantas exóticas con un millón de colores inimaginables. En el centro del cuerpo de agua había un pequeño conjunto de piedras donde algunas figuras femeninas se distinguían; entre ellas se peinaban el cabello y jugueteaban con los chorros de agua que una pequeña cascada les brindaba. A Scorpius no le sorprendió darse cuenta que allí no había ni un solo tritón y que además, al igual que en el caso de los niños perdidos, las sirenas eran tan jóvenes como él. Todas eran preciosas, un montón de chiquillas de piel clara y oscura, cabellos lacios y rizados, con aletas de todos los colores y sonrisas radiantes.

—¡Albus! —dijo una de las sirenas.

El mencionado soltó a Scorpius a toda velocidad haciéndolo aterrizar sobre su trasero sobre un grupo de rocas cerca de donde las sirenas descansaban.

—¡Victoire! —Dijo Albus arreglándose el cabello inútilmente y sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Scorpius sintió que su corazón se hacía pedacitos.

 _Por supuesto._ Pensó con amargura. ¿ _De qué otra manera va a ser? Albus es un chico y yo también. Es normal que le gusten más las niñas... o que le gusten únicamente ellas._

—Hace mucho tiempo que no venías de visita —siguió Victoire quién enredaba su precioso cabello dorado en su dedo, coqueta.

—Si, bueno, Cara Rajada me ha tenido un poco ocupado.

—Pero si siempre le vences —ella agitó sus enormes pestañas y él se irguió, orgulloso.

—Por supuesto, un estúpido adulto no podría vencerme nunca.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó una sirena de cabellos castaños y ondulados, señalado a Scorpius.

—No es nadie —se apresuró a decir Albus, volando hasta Scorpius y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para que no le miraran.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y salió de detrás de Potter con una sonrisa pequeña marcada en sus rosados labios.

—Scorpius Malfoy —dijo galante, como su padre le había enseñado—. Mucho gusto, señoritas.

Las sirenas soltaron un chillido y rápidamente se congregaron alrededor de la roca donde Scorpius estaba de pie. Ellas recargaban sus antebrazos en la roca y le miraban con fascinación mientras decían al mismo tiempo:

—¡Que guapo!

—¡Su cabello es precioso!

—¡Y esos ojos!

Y suspiraban y seguían hablando y se empujaban entre ellas para poder nadar frente al avergonzado chico cuyas pálidas mejillas se habían tornado de un rojo furioso. Scorpius jamás había tenido tanta atención femenina en su vida y definitivamente jamás había recibido tantos halagos tan desvergonzados. Su madre y su abuela no contaban por supuesto.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —preguntó una de las sirenas.

—No, Albus, yo lo vi primero —exclamó otra.

Scorpius soltó una risita nerviosa y ellas soltaron un chillido agudo más antes de comenzar acercarse e intentar jalarlo hacia el agua.

—¡Hey! ¡Van a hacerle daño! —escuchó Scorpius que exclamaba Albus.

Las sirenas no escuchaban, por supuesto.

—Por favor, por favor, que no sé nadar —dijo Scorpius entre risas.

—Eso no importa, no dejaremos que te ahogues —le dijo una sirena pelirroja batiendo las pestañas.

Scorpius abrió la boca para replicar amablemente aunque prefería no empaparse pero no pudo. Sus pies comenzaron a despegarse del suelo, aunque no había advertido el tirón en su mano. Albus lo había sujetado y se lo estaba llevando lejos de aquella preciosa laguna pese a las quejas de las sirenas que los siguieron por el agua hasta donde les fue posible.

—Siempre de alborotadoras —dijo el pelinegro entre dientes.

—Ellas creen que soy guapo —dijo Scorpius maravillado con la experiencia.

—Y no están mintiendo —corroboró Albus aún con la mandíbula apretada.

Scorpius se sonrojó violentamente pero Albus no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras para Scorpius quién ya no pensaba en las sirenas, si no en lo mucho que le gustaría que Albus volviera a halagarlo aunque fuese un poquito.

—¿Albus? —preguntó algo temeroso. Estaba dispuesto a intentar lo del beso una vez más.

Si aquello era un sueño, pues entonces quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Albus le miró, parecía que aún estaba algo enojado pues sus oscuras y pobladas cejas se fruncían en un gesto que hubiese sido cómico en cualquier otra circunstancia. El rubio abrió la boca para preguntar si quería que le diera un beso pero sus ojos se encontraron vagando, nervioso, bajo la observación de su acompañante de ojos imposiblemente verdes.

Fue entonces que, en el mar, distinguió una figura, un hombre enfundado en una túnica rojo escarlata y dorado en un pequeño bote de madera y una chica que estaba atada, parecía parte de una tribu india. Tenía su cabello oscuro apenas sujetado en dos coletas que caían por sus hombros y una bandita con una pluma roja que sobresalía. No parecía asustada, mantenía una mirada desafiante en su captor, haciendo que sus enormes ojos castaños brillaran con fiereza.

—Es Rose —dijo Albus—. Cara Rajada la ha capturado...

—Debemos ayudarla —dijo Scorpius—. Aunque ciertamente no parece necesitar ayuda...

Albus los dirigió a ambos por el aire, siguiendo sigilosamente al pirata Cara Rajada al que Scorpius no había tenido la oportunidad de ver al rostro, incluso su cabello se encontraba cubierto por un enorme y elegante sombrero pirata que hacía juego con sus ropas.

Llegaron hasta la isla calavera donde Potter los hizo aterrizar en la parte alta de la cueva, fuera del alcance de su acérrimo enemigo y observaron.

Cara rajada colocó a la chica sobre una roca a la mitad de la cueva, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en el agua pero ella ni si quiera cambió de expresión pese a que Scorpius sabía que el agua debía estar fría. El pirata afianzó las ataduras que rodeaban todo el cuerpo de la muchacha y le dijo en voz peligrosamente baja.

—El agua no tarda en subir, dime ahora donde se encuentra el escondite de Potter y no morirás ahogada.

Ella guardó silencio.

—No tienes mucho tiempo, Rose, será mejor que hables ahora, a tu madre no le gustará saber que tu necedad te costó la vida.

Pero Rose no abrió la boca.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Albus —susurró Scorpius—. Cara Rajada tiene razón, el agua va a subir —el rubio vio aprensivamente como el agua ya le llegaba a la muchacha a la mitad del pecho.

—De acuerdo, hagamos algo, yo voy a distraer a Cara Rajada y tú vas a liberarla.

—No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que no sabía nadar —respondió afligido.

—De acuerdo, yo haré ambas cosas —dijo poniéndose de pie, desenvainando una pequeña navaja de plata que guardaba en el cinto de su traje.

—No puedes hacer ambas cosas —le replicó.

—¡Tú escribes cuentos sobre mí, sabes que puedo! —expresó ofendido—. Y voy a demostrártelo de una vez por todas.

Albus levantó vuelo y se alejó del lugar seguro, mientras Scorpius miraba con horror que su plan era gritar _"¡Eh, cara rajada, por aquí!_ "para llamar su atención.

El choque de espada contra daga no tardó en llegar, tal cual Scorpius lo había imaginado siempre. Cara Rajada el pirata era fuerte, un hombre al fin y al cabo, pero Albus era escurridizo y veloz, lo que casi igualaba las cosas. Scorpius aferraba con fuerza la roca frente a él, y su cuerpo saltaba involuntariamente cuando la espada del pirata estaba a punto de dañar a Potter. El ruido del metal chocando resonaba por toda la caverna, opacando el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas, agua que poco a poco iba subiendo.

Scorpius vio a Cara Rajada bajar de su pequeño barco de madera y continuar la batalla con Potter en una de las orillas de la cueva. Albus se alejaba cada vez más de donde Rose, la princesa de la tribu, aún estaba atada y con el agua en los hombros.

—¡Cualquiera diría que podrías hacerlo mejor, anciano! —exclamó Albus chocando su pequeña daga contra la espada del pirata.

—Es una lástima que aún no hayas aprendido a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso insolente —replicó el pirata escarlata.

Scorpius los miró alejarse hasta la salida en aquella batalla que parecía cotidiana para ambos y se mordió el labio, dudoso, antes de finalmente descender con mucho cuidado de su escondite, dispuesto a tomar la pequeña barca de madera de Cara Rajada y rescatar a Rose antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Los zapatos que se había colocado no ayudaban mucho, las rocas estaban resbaladizas, pero finalmente logró llegar a la barca y montarse en ella.

Remó sin maestría alguna hasta el centro de la cueva donde Rose lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pero sin dirigirle una sola palabra. El botecito dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje cuando el rubio no logró coordinar el movimiento de ambos remos pero finalmente Scorpius logró encaminarlo correctamente hasta su objetivo.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —le preguntó y ella asintió—. De acuerdo, hazlo, yo voy a jalarte hasta subirte ¿de acuerdo? No tengo con que cortar las cuerdas... lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo por primera vez.

Subir a Rose a la barca fue más difícil de lo que parecía, la roca donde estaba apoyada estaba tan resbaladiza como el resto y corría el riesgo de resbalar y terminar cayendo al agua sin posibilidades de que Malfoy hiciera algo más. Sin embargo, después de varios intentos, la chica logró mantenerse de pie y el rubio haló de ella hasta que su cuerpo quedó recostado dentro de la barca que, por un momento, creyó que se voltearía.

Remó hacia la salida, temeroso de encontrarse cara a cara con el pirata, sin embargo, no había otro lugar al que ir dadas las circunstancias y alejar a Rose de allí, lo más posible, le parecía lo más sensato.

El ruido del metal chocando uno contra otro se hizo audible entonces, lo que significaba que la batalla no había terminado. Scorpius solo esperaba que Albus estuviera bien.

—Rema hacia el oeste —le dijo Rose—. Allí estaremos a salvo.

—Pero Albus... —dijo con pesar.

—Él va a estar bien y además, siempre puede llegar volando.

Scorpius asintió no muy convencido de que estuviera bien marcharse pero finalmente lo hizo. Remó en dirección al oeste, rodeando la isla de nunca jamás y admirándose por sus paisajes fantásticos. En Londres jamás tendría unas vistas como aquellas y quería conservarlas en su memoria para siempre.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando finalmente llegaron al campamento indio y Scorpius estaba agotadísimo, no creía haber hecho tal esfuerzo físico nunca, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que, probablemente aceptaría la oferta de su padre para unirse al equipo de criquet para adquirir un poco más de condición física.

Rose echó a correr de la playa hacia el campamento donde una mujer muy parecida a ella le recibió con un abrazo fuerte. Parecía ser su madre y la líder de la tribu también. Al igual que Rose, su cabello era castaño y usaba un penacho de plumas exóticas sobre su salvaje melena. Era tan grande que Scorpius no lograba entender cómo se mantenía tan firme.

—Hola —le dijo una voz conocida a su espalda, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¡Albus! —exclamó mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo. No estaba herido.

—Volar siempre es más rápido —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—Dichoso seas.

—Lo hiciste bien Scorp. Hermione, la líder de la tribu está realmente complacida de que hayamos rescatado a su hija.

—Tú hiciste casi todo —respondió sonrojándose—. Yo solo, bueno, la saqué de allí... ¿Qué ocurrió con Cara Rajada?

—De vuelta a su barco, ha prometido que se marchará hoy mismo de la isla.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—Por supuesto que no.

Se miraron durante un largo rato, con el atardecer a sus espaldas y sus sombras proyectadas sobre la arena. La sonrisa de Albus fue menguando lentamente, hasta que una expresión seria cruzó por su rostro, haciendo que Scorpius le imitara. Los intensos ojos verdes coloreados de naranjas y dorados y su cabello oscuro absorbiendo los últimos rayos de luz. Scorpius jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

—Albus, si estoy es un sueño, me gustaría decirte algo antes de despertar —Albus volvió a sonreír pero no dijo nada—. Creo que eres maravilloso, jamás me había divertido tanto.

—Y solo ha sido el primer día —respondió apartando un mechón de rubio cabello de su rostro—. Mañana podemos robarle su tesoro a Cara Rajada y esconderlo en la isla solo para hacerlo enojar. No volveremos con las sirenas, son demasiado ruidosas, pero podemos hacer una pequeña excursión al territorio de las hadas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Scorp, juntos seremos los reyes de estas tierras y... —guardó silencio durante un momento. El último rayo de sol tocó la tierra—...podrías enseñarme la cosa del beso.

Scorpius vio la noche alzarse sobre ellos de manera gentil. Las estrellas, comenzando a brillar una a una en el firmamento, en compañía de la luna. La suave brisa de la costa agitaba el cabello de Albus Potter, el chico de sus sueños, con su carácter infantil y ligero, con su rostro de ensueño y su sonrisa resplandeciente. No parecía preocuparse por nada y Scorpius le envidió un poquito, porque él si tenía muchas cosas en las que pesar, además, por supuesto, de jugar a robar tesoros y a volar entre las hadas. Él tenía que pensar en su padre y en su madre.

No podía quedarse, lo sabía, por muy maravillosa que fuese la vida en nunca jamás.

—Yo... disfruto mucho en tu compañía, Scorp —le dijo entonces—. Contigo todo es más divertido y además, creo que, que eres muy guapo y creo también que... —se aclaró la garganta— ...creo que me gu...

—¡Albus! —exclamó Teddy desde la fogata que habían encendido al centro del campamento—. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Toda intención de Albus de decir algo se desvaneció ante los ojos de Scorpius cuya incertidumbre fue opacada por Rose quién llegó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano, invitándolo a danzar alrededor del fuego y del enorme tótem que descansaba a la mitad del campamento. Los niños perdidos y los miembros de la tribu danzaron con efusividad por largas horas, comiendo manjares y bebiendo cosas que Scorpius sabía, su madre jamás le hubiera permitido probar. Había sido divertido, bailar hasta que le dolieron los pies. Al rubio le hubiese encantado haber podido bailar con Albus pero Rose lo había acaparado por completo y la mirada fiera que le había dirigido la jefa de la tribu no le había dejado atreverse a abandonar a su hija.

Todo terminó cuando la luna se encontró en lo más alto del cielo y los niños perdidos, cansados como estaban, volvieron a su refugio arrastrando los pies. James y Teddy parecían tener un poco más de energía para gastarle algunas bromas a los más pequeños, pero fuera de ellos todos estaban muertos de sueño.

El refugio de los niños perdidos se encontraba en el interior de un árbol hueco, bajo tierra. Scorpius hubiera exclamado maravillado por la manera en que las hamacas donde descansaban estaban distribuidas, pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que simplemente expresó lo maravilloso que era el lugar en voz bajita, recibiendo unos cuentos " _ajam_ " por parte de los niños perdidos que solo querían irse a dormir.

Albus le indicó con un dedo que guardara silencio y tomándolo de la mano lo guió hasta lo que parecía ser su habitación individual, la única en todo el refugio.

—Las ventajas de ser el jefe —le dijo en voz bajita—. Puedes dormir en mi cama, es la más cómoda y necesitas muchas energías para lo que tenemos que hacer mañana.

—Mañana... —repitió con un bostezo—. Mañana... —volvió a decir un poco más despejado.

—Sí —le respondió con una de sus radiantes sonrisas—. Mañana, y el día después de ese y el día después a ese día. Es una lástima que todos regresaran tan cansados, apuesto a que tenías un cuento fantástico preparado.

—Lo tenía, sí —respondió sonriendo cansadamente. Y entonces recordó y su sonrisa se esfumó—. Escucha Albus... creo que, creo que mañana no podremos hacer todo lo que has planeado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes enfermo? —le preguntó acomodando las almohadas.

—No, es... es otra cosa, es que yo, tengo que irme.

—¿Irte? —preguntó deteniéndose en su tarea de preparar la cama.

—Sí, a casa, en Londres, de donde me recogiste.

Albus se quedó en silencio, con su mirada clavada en la almohada entre sus manos. Scorpius no se perdió la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron, pero intentó no prestarle demasiada atención, ya se sentía demasiado mal diciéndole que partiría al día siguiente.

—Pero si te marchas... si te marchas vas a crecer...

—Bueno, eso tiene que pasar alguna vez, ¿no?

—Aquí no, aquí podemos ser niños siempre, Scorpius —dijo con amargura.

—Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mí.

—A ellos no les importas, ni si quiera te tomaron en cuanta cuando les dijiste que querías ser escritor.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

—Papá quiere lo mejor para mi...

—Tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para él.

—Voy a volver a casa, Albus.

—Pues entonces márchate de una vez.

No le gritó pero el enojo en su voz era palpable. Albus se giró para encararlo, con sus verdes ojos endurecidos por la furia. Scorpius se estremeció al notar la falta de felicidad en esa mirada esmeralda pero no dijo nada más, simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del refugio.

Afuera estaba haciendo frio, demasiado y además estaba oscuro. No tenía idea de cómo volver a casa y volar ya no era una opción, no sin los polvos de hada con los que Delphi se había marchado aquella misma mañana. Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose repentinamente desprotegido. Sus ganas de gritar a por su madre eran inmensas pero intentó recordarse que, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, no era un bebé llorón.

Y entonces sucedió. Le rodearon, un grupo reducido de hombres que por sus fachas no cabía duda de que eran piratas. Scorpius se quedó estático mirándolos a todos e intentando no mirar hacia ningún lado en específico. No tenía idea de como Cara Rajada y sus hombres habían descubierto el escondite de los niños perdidos, pero aquello ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que no debía gritar ni pedir auxilio, si lo hacía, Albus saldría en su ayuda y eran demasiados piratas como para enfrentarse él solo contra ellos.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius —le dijo la conocida voz de Cara Rajada entre las sombras.

El rubio hizo acopio de todas sus capacidades para intentar traspasar la oscuridad y mirar el rostro del hombre que le hablaba, pero era como si se hubiera fundido con la oscuridad. Ni si quiera podía distinguir su vestimenta.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas? —le preguntó y el rubio comenzó a caminar.

No lo ataron, ni lo amordazaron, los piratas caminaron rodeándole, más que nada para asegurarse de que no intentara escapar, cosa que no iba a hacer, no mientras ellos tuvieran esas filosas espadas en mano y él solo sujetara su abrigo.

No supo cuando tiempo caminó, solo sabía que estaba muy cansado por el día tan largo y que si se detenían caería dormido cual peso muerto sobre el suelo. Y así fue, nada más llegar a la costa sus piernas temblaron y él cayó dormido, cuando abrió los ojos ya era de día y se encontraba amarrado al mástil principal del barco, con al menos diez pares de ojos observándolo.

Uno de los hombres mandó llamar al capitán y éste hizo acto de presencia.

Scorpius pudo verlo por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en nunca jamás. Su piel, bronceada brillaba con el sol, en su frente surcaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo que endurecía sus facciones, sus cabellos, negros como la noche, indomables, se agitaban con la brisa marina y sus ojos... esos ojos que Scorpius había aprendido a mirar en otro rostro, verdes como la esmeralda.

Y entonces comprendió todo. Aquel era el padre de Albus.

—Escuché que Al está fascinado contigo —le dijo el hombre.

—Ha escuchado mal —le respondió removiéndose un poco, logrando que las ataduras le lastimaran. Cara Rajada soltó una carcajada. —¿Cómo me encontró?.

—Es maravilloso lo que puede hacer una mujer por celos. Delphi no te tiene en una estima muy alta.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, mi relación con Albus no es precisamente buena. Es un muchacho rebelde, se niega a madurar, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo peleando sin llegar a ningún lado, así que pensé, que como te tiene mucho cariño, podría usarte, pedirte que te unieras a los nuestros y así persuadirlo para que deje de revolotear por todas partes.

—No estoy interesado en hacer de cebo.

—Oh, pero Scorpius, no tienes opción, es unirte a mis hombres o saltar por la plancha, hacia tu muerte.

—Tomaré la segunda opción, con mucha dignidad, mi querido señor —respondió cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro con altivez.

Su padre seguramente estaría muy orgulloso de él.

—Entonces que así sea, mi joven amigo.

Scorpius sintió como su cuerpo era desatado, pero casi de inmediato un par de hombres lo sujetaron y prácticamente lo llevaron a punta de espada hasta la plancha. Aquel era su final, y no por que quisiera ser dramático, sino porque, efectivamente no sabía nadar y aunque estuvieran en aguas poco profundas, salir sería imposible.

Bueno, que no se dijera que su padre no lo había criado bien, Scorpius había aprendido a ser lo suficientemente maduro y honorable para aceptar su destino, solo lamentaba no haberse despedido de sus padres a tiempo, o haberse marchado del lado de Albus enfadado como había estado. Lo demás no importaba, había sido maravillosa su estadía en nunca jamás. En un solo día había aprendido a volar, había visto hadas, sirenas, indios y piratas. Había danzado, remado y salvado a la princesa de una tribu, había descubierto que a las sirenas les gustaban los rubios y se había enamorado por primera vez.

Sonrió para sí mismo, el capitán gritó "salta" y él lo hizo con honorabilidad, honrando el apellido Malfoy y la confianza de Albus Potter al que no había podido robar ni un beso.

El viento removió su cabello, la caída era inminente, pero el agua jamás llegó a tocarlo porque justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el mar, Albus apareció y lo sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, salvándolo una vez más.

Scorpius lo miró embelesado, si antes había creído que estaba enamorado de él ahora lo confirmaba y lo reforzaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó rodeando el barco para que ninguno de los piratas los viesen y llevándolo a la cima de uno de los mástiles del barco.

—Lo estoy, gracias —respondió poniendo los pies sobre la madera del mástil, pero sin separarse del cuerpo de Albus.

—Yo... lamento haberte corrido así, estaba furioso, no podía comprender que quisieras volver, fui insensible.

Scorpius lo miró en silencio durante un rato y esto pareció cohibir a su salvador quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero no se apartó la mirada.

Entonces Scorpius decidió que era ahora o nunca. Se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Había estado a punto de morir ya varias veces y había hecho cosas increíbles en el transcurso de veinticuatro horas. Podía dar un beso.

Así que lo hizo.

Los labios de Albus eran tan suaves como Scorpius imaginó que serían, al principio el pelinegro no parecía seguro de lo que debía hacer pero sus manos se afianzaron a sus caderas con rapidez y aquello le dio el valor al rubio de comenzar a mover sus labios solo un poco. Era un beso casto, compuesto únicamente de labios nada ansiosos, pero era un beso al fin y al cabo, el primero de ambos.

Cuando se separaron, Scorpius se encontró con un Albus que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y cuyo cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Sus mejillas, encendidas por la vergüenza manchaban su piel morena. El rubio ni si quiera se había percatado de que sus manos lo aferraban por la camiseta con tanta fuerza hasta que los dedos de dolieron.

—Eso es un beso —le dijo con simpleza y vergüenza.

Albus sonrió.

—Espérame aquí, Scorp —le dijo recuperando su expresión ligera—. Voy a deshacerme de esos tontos piratas.

Albus salió disparado hacia donde Cara Rajada y los suyos y los enfrentó a todos con valentía. El resto de los niños perdidos, las sirenas y los indios llegaron en su ayuda no mucho después y finalmente el barco se vio conquistado por Albus Potter.

Scorpius peleó valerosamente a su lado, enfrentando a los feroces piratas únicamente con un tenedor que había encontrado tirado por allí. Definitivamente estar en la batalla era más emocionante que escribirla.

Cuando la pelea terminó, Scorpius se acercó a Albus quién tenía en la cabeza el sombrero pirata de su padre, al parecer se lo había robado cuando él y sus hombres huyeron en una barca de emergencia cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en desventaja.

—¡Levanten anclas! ¡Icen las velas! ¡Nos vamos! —dijo sonriendo juguetonamente al tiempo que los niños perdidos obedecían y él se colocaba tras el timón.

—¿A dónde vamos, capitán? —preguntó Scorpius poniéndose en el cabello un paliacate que había encontrado en el suelo.

—A Londres, por supuesto —le respondió.

Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos se encontraba junto a la ventana de su habitación y aún era de noche. La luz de la luna se filtraba tranquilamente y golpeaba sobre los mechones platinados de su cabello. Se sentía adormilado pero de todas formas juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía para abrir los ojos completamente y asegurarse de que todo aquello había sido solo un sueño.

—Vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues durmiendo junto a la ventana —le dijo la voz de su padre desde la puerta.

—Estaba a punto de irme a la cama —respondió tallándose los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

Se acostó en su cama y su padre caminó hasta él, sentándose en el borde de ésta. Draco lucía algo cansado, la corbata la traía deshecha y los gemelos de oro habían sido retirados de su puño, si es que alguna vez habían estado allí. Scorpius suponía que la fiesta había terminado y sus padres habían vuelto a casa.

—Tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando —le dijo su padre con voz suave—. Creo que me excedí un poco... está bien si quieres ser escritor Scorpius, pero no me gustaría que descuidaras la fábrica, ha pertenecido a la familia mucho tiempo y me daría tristeza tener que venderla o cerrarla...

—Lo sé, padre —le sonrió con cariño—. Y prometo que no voy a abandonarla, creo que puedo hacer ambas cosas si me esfuerzo lo suficiente.

—Eso me haría muy feliz, pero me haría más feliz ver que estás cumpliendo tus sueños.

—Y voy a cumplirlos papá, lo prometo... me alegra que hayas accedido a dejarme escribir, porque he tenido un sueño de lo más maravilloso, habían sirenas y piratas y...

—De acuerdo... —Draco se inclinó y le besó la frente soltando una pequeña risita—. Mañana podrás platicarme tus increíbles ideas de camino a la fábrica, así podrás conocerla y yo descubriré esa fase que no conocía de ti.

—Será divertido.

—Lo será —Draco sonrió—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches papá.

Draco se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Scorpius se acomodó sobre la cama y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a Astoria detrás de ella, quién le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de desearle buenas noches.

Al día siguiente despertó realmente temprano, tomó una ducha, el desayuno y salió junto con su padre en un carruaje hacia las afueras de Londres donde la fábrica de juguetes de los Malfoy se erguía orgullosa. Era enorme y en ella trabajaban un montón de personas de clase baja y media. La mayoría de ellos saludaban a su padre con gran respeto y aquello le hizo temblar, temiendo no estar a la altura.

De pronto enfrentar piratas se le antojó más fácil que ser el dueño de tan inmensa fábrica.

—Buenos días, Draco —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Draco volteó con gesto amigable y Scorpius le imitó solo para inmediatamente después soltar un jadeo y exclamar:

—¡Cara Rajada!

Draco soltó una carcajada y el hombre frente a ellos también, un tanto avergonzado.

—Vamos, Scorp, no te he criado para que muestres tales faltas de respeto.

—Así solías llamarme tú en el colegio, no regañes al chico.

—Oh Harry, vamos, eso es cosa del pasado —Draco colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su confundido hijo—. Scorpius, este es Harry Potter, el jefe de seguridad de la fábrica y ese de allí...

Harry sonrió y se hizo a un lado, su cuerpo dejó el espacio libre suficiente como para poder distinguir a un muchacho idéntico a él y que Scorpius conocía tan bien como su mismo reflejo en el espejo.

—Albus Potter... —susurró para él, pero todos parecían haber escuchado.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Harry.

Albus clavó sus verdes ojos en Scorpius que solo podía boquear de la impresión, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando la primera impresión pasó, su rostro se encendió en un rojo tan intenso que Draco le preguntó si tenía fiebre y quería volver a casa. Albus le miraba con diversión pero no le decía nada y aquello solo lo avergonzaba y le confundía aún más.

—En el parque —respondió entonces el menor de los Potter—. Nos conocimos en el parque hace unas semanas, cierto ¿Scorp?

—¿Lo hicimos? —Albus soltó una carcajada y su rostro adoptó esa expresión burlona he infantil que hacía que Scorpius se derritiera.

—Por supuesto, ¿dónde más si no? Estuvimos hablando de sirenas y piratas y tú me enseñaste lo que es un bes...

—¡Lo recuerdo! —respondió en un tono de voz más alto del que hubiera querido—. Lo recuerdo, sí, lo recuerdo.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—De acuerdo, entonces tal vez quieran reunirse durante el almuerzo —dijo Draco—. Por ahora hay cosas que quiero enseñarte, Scorp y estoy seguro de que Harry tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones del día donde Albus estará feliz de ayudarle.

Se despidieron entre todos con un apretón de manos y Scorpius siguió a su padre quién había comenzado a hablar sobre lo muy importante que era mantener buenas relaciones con el personal de la fábrica.

El menor de los rubios decidió girarse un momento y se encontró con el rostro de Albus Potter que también le miraba y le sonreía. El pelinegro levantó una mano y colocó su dedo índice en sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara su secreto y finalmente le guiño el ojo antes de seguir a su padre, Harry, por el camino contrario.

Scorpius sonrió y se sonrojó pensando en que, tal vez, no había sido mala idea hacerse cargo de la fábrica de su padre.

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la tercera generación de la saga de Harry Potter, como es lógico, eso incluye a los que aparecen en la obra de El legado maldito, como Delphini Riddle. 
> 
> Decidí hacer de Harry el villano porque, durante El Legado Maldito, Albus y su padre se llevan tan mal que casi puedes considerarlos como antagonistas. Eso y por que Cara Rajada el pirata sonaba cool jajaja 


End file.
